Grant Me Death
by rheii
Summary: Many years have passed. Sasuke has betrayed Konoha, Orochimaru has taken over, Kakashi and the others are hiding w Naruto gone. A girl, however, was about to find out what truly happened in the past, and she was none other than Uchiha Sasuke's daughter.
1. For Death Is My Only Respite

Grant Me Death

by: rheii

Chapter 1: For Death Is My Only Respite

A tall, well-built man, standing up to about 6 feet, came storming down the halls of the once bright Hokage Tower, his dark eyes flashing momentarily. Stopping at the dead-end of the hallway right where **_his_** office was located, he waited for the doors to open.

Scrutinizing his surroundings as he waited, he couldn't help but feel a wave of nostalgia fall over him. Memories of his former comrades, namely Naruto and Sakura, swept over him, and at the same time cursing him for betraying them. He growled to himself; those thoughts weren't supposed to resurface...at least not now. After all, he had to talk to **_him._**

He sighed, reminiscing the past. Seventeen years have passed since his betrayal to Konoha, the devastating incident that was held in the Valley of End. Three years later, the grievous blow to Konoha was preceded by another one... the sudden dissapearances of two very promising shinobi, and the best of their generation. To top it all off, they were both apprenticed to two of the Legendary Sannin, which just made it worse.

He laughed bitterly; their reputations didn't matter to him no matter how illustrious they were... it was what they were to him that mattered.

Haruno Sakura, the only girl he had the heart to love.

Uzumaki Naruto, the brother he so wanted to have, and his dearest friend.

The news soon reached Sound in no time, and from there, things got bad to worse. According to his pleased master, the demon vessel of the Kyuubi was gone, halting all the movement of Akatsuki, and removing a possible threat from their midst. According to him, this alone marked their inevitable success.

True to his word, Orochimaru was able to conquer Konoha and most of its inhabitants two years later. At that time, the snake sannin had already given up on his quest for the sharingan, and instead found an immortality jutsu that required the user to be bodiless, so a new vessel would be created that would best suit the user. Orochimaru, not wishing all his efforts in acquiring the Sharingan lay into waste, changed his status from his next vessel to the snake's personal assassin and bodyguard.

It was ironic. In all his miserable life, he never wanted fame. He got it. He didn't care about getting himself a high status in Orochimaru's forces. He received that position without any effort at all. He looked down upon wealth. He had it in spades.

Yet, the one thing he had only ever wanted in his life, his revenge for his dead clan, would never come to pass.

The door finally opened, signalling him to come in. Slamming the doors using chakra, he strode arrogantly towards the desk, waiting for the chance to speak.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun...is it done?"

Sasuke nodded sharply, staring directly at the sannin without any trace of fear, yet had a hint of humility in his eyes that he learned to keep over the years with the sannin.

"Kukuku...let's begin with the formalities. Report?"

"Mission was successful and with few casualties. Jounin have already been dispatched to the outskirts of Sound. They are now destroying the rebels as we speak."

"As blunt as always, Sasuke-kun. Good, very good. I trust this will continue?"

"Of course."

Orochimaru smiled eerily, his unnerving yellow eyes boring down on his own. He flinched. "Good. Supervise them for me, will you, Sasuke-kun?"

As Sasuke started to exit the room, Orochimaru added, "Oh, and Sasuke-kun?" he stopped. "Try to find your former teacher there. Or perhaps one of your little friends? Shouldn't allow my pet to become rusty, should I?"(author's note: ewww! oro-chan, you sick bastard!)

Uchiha Sasuke, noticing the subtle command, smirked for the first time that day. His existence was only meant for fulfilling Orochimaru's bidding now, since he made a promise that was as unbreakable as the curse seal he possessed. He knew that the monster he had become would someday perish in the hand of another, and he hoped that day would soon come.

"It will be my pleasure."

For death was his only respite.

------------------------------------------

5...

Her eyes shot open, crouching into a defensive position.

4...

Taking out her weapons from beneath her pillow, she posed herself for a chance to strike.

3...

She bit her lip. The footsteps were getting nearer.

2...

She tightened her hold on the kunai. Almost there...

1!

RING!

Her alarm clock acted.

SWOOSH!

The shuriken was thrown.

CREAK.

The door opened.

"FUCK!"

The trespasser was hit dead center. As expected, her victim reacted.

"Damn you, Rika! These clothes are brand new! Why'd you have to ruin them!"

She grinned. " You knew I was going to hit you if you thought harder, _Yuri-chan._ One would think someone with an IQ of 200 would use his brain more!"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Pft. As if I would be able to avoid those damn weapons you have even if I knew. One would think you would have stopped your habit of trying to kill innocent people who so kindheartedly wake you up when they open the door! Only _I_ dare enter your room now. You've been doing this since we were kids!

Rika yawned and sat on her bed. "Since we started our ninja lessons, you mean."

"Yeah." She rubbed her eyes sleepily. " What time is it, anyway?"

The blonde grinned."A little past eight."

"WHAT!" Jumping from her bed, she frantically ran to door adjacent to her bedroom, entering the bath." You mean I've overslept? Again?"

"Yup." He sat on her bed and took an orange book from his pocket and started reading it. "You know, you shouldn't worry about yourself, my dear ingenious friend. Besides, who needs to study when you can just lay back and relax like me? It's not as if we're going to fail or something. We're not in the Academy my mom always talks about."

"Oh, shut up, smart ass." Rika shouted from the shower. "Not everyone gets to inherit an IQ of 200 and cool mind jutsus from their parents. I still have to work hard like the others. And you know that I _hate_ weakness."

"Ha. Says the one who always beats everyone in target practice and learning jutsu. You're not as dumb as you think you are, Rika. By your skill, I'm sure you have ultra-cool parents like I do."

As he said the last part, the shower stopped.

"Please don't talk about my family. It's a very touchy subject." Her voice was quiet.

He immediately regreted what he said."Uh... sorry, Rika. I didn't know."

"It's okay. No one knows anyway." She paused. "Ah, almost finished!"

"Anyway, what I said before is true. You know, if you keep workig harder, you may become a rival against the great and powerful Nara Yuri!"

"Very funny. Says the one who sleeps in the middle of history class and purposely fails his tests since he deems them troublesome. That IQ of yours wasn't the only thing you got from your dad."

A few minutes later, she came out, clad only in a towel and ebony locks.As Yuri looked up from his giggling and the bright orange book, he whistled.

"I can't believe it! You really do have a feminine body beneath that tomboyish exterior!"

She snorted. "Whatever. I am not rally that tomboyish! And besides- What are you looking at!"

"You...you really do look hot! Oh, I am _so_ going to tell this to Kakashi-sensei!"

Rika blushed profusely. "DAMN YOU YURI! GET OUT! AND BRING THAT STUPID BOOK YOU HAVE ALONG WITH YOU!"

Rika dragged her friend downstairs, silently hoping that her sensei will not be there. She silently tiptoed away from the hallway, but before she was able to make a graceful exit, her teacher's stern voice rang across the room.

"Not so fast, Rika."

"Uhhhh…. Kakashi-sensei, what a pleasant surprise! How have you been at this _wonderful _time of day?"

Kakashi sighed. "Rika-chan, how many times do I have to tell you to always wake up on time?"

"Ummm… I don't think I know what you're talking about, Kakashi-sensei! I've always woken up on time!"

Kakashi shook his head. "Rika, I'm afraid I can't let this slide. You'll have to…"

"Leave the poor girl alone, my rival. Someone must not be punished severely because she has THE FLAMING POWER OF YOUTH!"

Kakashi glared. "You're too soft, Gai. You shouldn't let them be pampered."

"Look who's talking! Why, you were also BURNING WITH THE FLAMING PASSION OF YOUTH when we were kids! I remember the time when-" Before Gai was able to finish, Kakashi clamped his mouth shut

Kakashi glanced at the two troublemakers. "Gai, please don't poison their minds with that crap-WHERE ARE THEY!"

Gai scrutinized the place where the two was once standing before he striked his famous nice guy pose. " Why, Kakashi, even you have fallen prey to the FIERY PASSION within her!"

Kakashi shook his head, staring at the door amusedly. "That she does, Gai. That driving ambition she has is good for her, but the bad may outweigh the good. I just hope that she wouldn't turn out like his father. God knows what would happen if she knew the whole truth..."

Gai placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, my friend. I'm sure she's not going to turn to _him,_ like he did. Even if she has his blood, she had a different upbringing. Besides, I know that she would never dream of betraying Yuri. She obviously loves him."

Kakashi gratefully looked at Gai. "Well, let's just hope that Yuri's still alive until we tell her the truth. I just hope that it won't be revealed before the right time. If that happens, the results would be drastic. Till then, let's hope she doesn't lose him."

While Kakashi was arguing with Gai, Rika nudged Yuri. "I'm going to use the Transposition Jutsu for the both of us, hold on tight. In the count of three… one, two, three… Earth Transposition Jutsu!"

The next thing, Yuri noticed they were in the woods. Rika made a noise of satisfaction beside him and sat down. Looking at his friend, he did the same.

Rika lied down on the tree behind her. "Thank God I was able to nick that scroll about transposition techniques from Kakashi-sensei's room! If it weren't for that, I would have been done for!"

At this, Yuri laughed. "I can't believe you're able to find time for reading every scroll you get your hands on and still can't find a decent time to sleep!"

Rika pouted. "Hey, that's not true. I just need more sleep, that's all. It's all part of puberty. Though...I don't think strange dreams are part of puberty...is it?"

In response, his friend laughed. "Of course not!"

"Then...why?" She placed her hand in her chest, right where her heart was located. " The thing is, I always hear those two voices, and have the same dream, over and over again...It was a man and a woman, fighting over something...and if my assumption is true, those were my parents. I'm sure of it."

Yuri looked at her curiously."Who are your parents, anyway? You've never mentioned them before."

Rika turned away. "I never knew them. Every time I ask Kakashi-sensei about them, he refuses to tell me anything, except that they were both killed by the same person. That is the only time I truly resented sensei, even though I know he has a good reason behind his actions."

"Who...who killed them?"

She stood abruptly, turning away from her friend. "He refuses to tell me. He said that if I knew, I would follow that person and kill him mercilessly just to avenge my parents, and will lose my humanity in the process. I don't know why he said that, but I couldn't bring myself to ask him about it. He always has this sad expression when I try to pry information from him. It's too much."

Yuri put a hand on her shoulder, as if to assure her. "You wouldn't do that, Rika-chan. I know you're too loving for that kind of attitude."

She laughed bitterly, pulling away from his touch. "Precisely. The innocent ones are always the ones who falls the easiest, Yuri. What Kakashi said was true. If I had known who the killer was, I would avenge my parents, even if I have destroy the very essence of my being."

Yuri hugged her, surprising her. "But you don't need to be alone. I swear that I will always be by your side."

"But...if you die...then..."

"Don't worry, Rika," Yuri said, hugging her tighter. "I'm not going to die. At least, not yet. Besides, couldn't leave you wreaking havoc in the base, should I?"

Rika laughed.

"You have a point there. What would I do without my trusty sidekick?" she said jokingly.

"Hey!" Yuri punched her gently in the arm. "Anyway, let's-"

With lightning-fast reflexes, she pushed Yuri away and immediately threw shuriken toward the bushes, forcing the intruders to come out.

"Yuri, call Kakashi. NOW!"

"I'm not going to leave you here all by yourself!"

"I can handle them by myself! Now GO!"

And next thing he knew, he was back in the base in the conference room right in the middle of a meeting.

"Huh?"

Kakashi was the first to react. "What happened?"

"We were ambushed in the forest. Rika transported me here to call you. She's fighting them now!"

Gai-sensei interrupted. "A chuunin level jutsu? You two alone in the woods? What were you thinking!" Yuri replied. "It doesnt matter, let's go! Her life's at stake!"

Kakashi cut in. "Wait. How many are there?"

Yuri tried to remember the scenery right before she disappeared.

"Let's see...four were hiding in the bushes..chuunins, I think...and another two in the trees, wearing masks..."

Kakashi slapped his head. " Four chuunin and Two ANBU being stalled by a mere kid? Let's go!"

He was about to disappear when Yuri halted him. "Wait...there was another one...red hair, green eyes, a gourd on his back..."

Only one thought ran on their minds. "Fuck!"

Oblivious to their dismayed expressions, a lightbulb popped on Yuri's head. "Wait! I know that guy! He's..."

Realization and horror dawned on him. "...Sabaku no Gaara..."

A pin dropped.

**TBC**

A/N:

I've finally finished re-editing this chapter. Hope you like it.

Here's a snippet for the next one...

_Before she was able to see her opponent, she was slammed to the tree, coughing blood in the process. Looking up, everything was a blur. All she could hear was a voice in her head, and those paralyzing neon green eyes boring down on her..._

So that's it.

**R and R!**


	2. A Taste of the Battlefield

Chapter Two: A Taste of the Battlefield

Rika blocked the continuous attack of the nameless chuunin, growling in irritation for two reasons.

One, the chuunin he was fighting was obviously the weakest, and most likely got his current status because of sheer luck. They obviously underestimated him. Kuroshiro Rika wasn't supposed to be underestimated by anyone except her and got away with it.

Two, she was getting worn down. She was obviously being played at. And if she wan't careful, she may get killed. More importantly, dying early was not on her to-do list.

Contrary to popular belief, Kuroshiro Rika was not the type that hated fighting. In fact, she loved it, relished it, enjoying every minute of it…

…But right now, all she was feeling was a strong sense of irritation and wariness, not to mention the large amount of worry she's feeling for her blonde haired friend that's still increasing by every passing second. And if the man she's fighting right now doesn't show more interesting techniques soon, she may lose control and might really seriously try to kill the man...

She was just doing what Kakashi told her to do, and wait for the others to arrive while distracting the opponent…

Like how other teens her age were raised in the base, she was taught that killing is not a game that is done for enjoyment, but an obligation to help other people and should only be done if it is absolute necessity. She never doubted.

But right now, she did. I mean, killing someone because they're boring and are too aged to fight someone as young and powerful like her wasn't exactly considered an _absolute_ necessity, but her curiosity and growing annoyance is starting to get the better of her right now.

Deep inside, Rika knew that she wanted to know how it felt, killing her first. She repressed the thought for a while, but right now, it resurfaced.

'Just do it!' her inner voice said. 'It's only a chuunin. He's probably killed a lot of people for the snake guy by now and annoys everyone else by his incompetence. Killing him just makes this world a better place. And it's only for this time. Go on!'

Rika mentally slapped herself. She wasn't supposed to have these thoughts, especially at such a serious situation like this. Besides, Yuri wouldn't like it. She wouldn't do it, she firmly decided. Her curiosity and annoyance wasn't worth the life of another human, even if it was a worthless chuunin. Kakashi would just chew her off if he discovered anyway. She was just going to injure the man, but not enough to kill him.

Rika finally gave up and kicked the chuunin to buy a little time. To finish this quickly, she had to get serious. She was hoping to buy a little time for Kakashi and the others to arrive, letting them handle the situation themselves, but it was obvious that if she continued to wait for them, she could get killed and end up making a fool of herself. In fact, she was only doing this because she was told to do the exact same thing she was doing right now if it ever came to a situation like this.

She sighed, finally losing her patience. If she was going to fight, she should at least do it seriously, or else she's not going to survive. Raising both of her hands over her head, she closed her eyes, did extremely fast handseals, and shouted, "Wind Blast no Jutsu!"

Gaara of the Sand sneered, watching the foolish girl take on a defensive position while six of his men surrounded her. A daughter of one of those foolish rebels, no doubt. She certainly inherited their never-ending foolishness and their disgusting flair for heroics, thinking she could defeat five of his men alone.

Nevertheless, he continued to watch them fight. After all, it shouldn't take too long. The girl was showing signs of power, but not enough to defeat all five of his men. At the rate she was going, she might be able to bring down two of his men or three if she was lucky. Glancing at her eyes, it was obvious that she wasn't going to survive that encounter. But as he was just about to dismiss the girl as an expendable anomaly, Gaara's eyes widened.

Her fighting style abruptly changed and in a matter of seconds, she was able to bring down the second one, with an extremely powerful and complicated wind Jutsu no less. Again, she used the wind blast to bring down another two of his men. The girl now turned to her fifth opponent, the most powerful of his men.

Now he was really curious. He would watch them finish the fight, he decided. If his assumption was correct, she would win this fight. Until then, he would just have to wait.

"You mean to tell me," Kakashi said in a dangerous voice "That you left an 11 year old girl to fight seven ninjas who are no doubt far more trained and experienced than her, one of them being the Kazekage of the Sand?"

At Yuri's distressed look, Shikamaru stepped in to defend his son. "Didn't you hear him, Kakashi? Rika transported my son back here before he even had the chance to react!"

Hinata interrupted. "Look, I don't care whose fault it is. A girl's life is at stake. She could die any minute now!"

Facing Gai, Kakashi said, "You're right. Neji and Lee, you're coming with me. Yuri and Shikamaru, you're with Gai. Hinata, you'll go with us to make sure Rika gets medical attention. Let's go!"

Rika slammed hard against the tree, panting. She was able to bring down three of the four chuunin without getting killed, but just looking at her now bleeding shoulder, the last ninja was obviously more powerful.

She was able to regain her balance, but having only one usable arm was an absolute disadvantage. Wincing in pain, she leaned against the tree to gain more balance. She would do anything just for her wound to heal. And suddenly, all traces of her wound were gone.

She blinked. What the heck happened? Flexing her hand, she noted that it was back to what it was before she was injured. Slowly, a smile formed on her face. Facing the chuunin with kunai on hand, she said "You know, I really thought you had me there, but now... you're going to face so much worse."

Suddenly, she appeared slashing the man's back mercilessly, only barely saving him from death. Flexing her hands over her fallen opponent, Rika pouted."I thought you were faster than that! You were supposed to move when I hit you, not just stand there! If you did, your wounds would have been less worse! You know, if Kakashi-sensei was here, he..."

"He would have told you that posy little girl ninjas like you have no place in the battlefield."

"Wha-aaaargh!"

Before she was able to see her opponent, she was slammed to the tree, coughing blood in the process. Looking up, everything was a blur. All she could hear was a voice in her head, and those paralyzing neon green eyes boring down on her.

"Foolish girl. You should have escaped when you had the chance."

Glancing down at the hands gripping her neck, she choked out," A true kunoichi never...ever backs out fromher opponent..."

" You? A ninja? Don't make me laugh. You're one of the daughters of those foolish rebels, no doubt. Only they will give these _sordid _notions to their own filthy children. Though judging by your Jutsu, your teachers taught you well... Only someone smart enough wouldn't show their _true_ potential to their own opponent...Nonetheless, the kin of this world's filth has no right to stay alive."

Hearing his words, Rika felt anger rise through her. Breaking Gaara's grip, she leaped to a nearby tree branch, coughing. Then with anger evident in her voice, she whispered," My parents were a million times better than _you _will ever be, you murderous piece of scum."

"Really? Then tell me, girl, what are your parents' names?"

"You..you don't even have the right to know who they are!"

" Then why did you use the word 'were'? Does that mean they're missing?" Gaara taunted, "Or maybe they're just _dead_?"

Then, Rika snapped. Her mind stopped working. All she could think about was killing the worthless scum that was in front of her. Then...

"Rika!"

Rika was startled. Then with a wide smile of relief, she pounced on her blond-haired friend.

"Yuri! You're still alive!"

Yuri laughed. "What are you talking about? Judging by the looks of it, I was in a much safer situation than you were. Are you okay?"

"Yeah... but if we don't act fast," she said, glancing loathingly at the man in front of them," This guy is going to eat us alive."

"How ...quaint." Gaara slowly stepped towards them as the two took defensive positions." Two little lovebirds, sharing their last goodbyes with each other before suffering two long painful deaths."

Before Gaara reached the two ninjas, a voice rang out." Don't even think about it, Gaara."

"Kakashi-sensei! Behind you!"

Kakashi turned and blocked Gaara's swift rear attack just in time to save him. Growling in annoyance at his attack being blocked by Kakashi, he said, "Protecting those children, are we? Honestly, Kakashi, you've become weak. You're wasting your life with those imbecilic children."

"Let them go, Gaara. They have nothing to do with you."

"Oh, really? they may have nothing to do with me, but _you_ do.And since they seem so important to you... they do have a connection with me..."

"Let them go and I'll come with you."Kakashi said in defeat.

"Do you still hold your name in such high respects, ex-jounin? Do you deem yourself so important? You're just a senile old fool to me, Kakashi. Nothing else."

Gaara charged, sadistic smirk in place. Kakashi readied himself to attack, but then, someone intercepted them.

Rika stood there, righteous anger and determination on her face. Her hands shook on the force of the attack, but she still held her ground.

Kakashi was shocked. Her speed became too fast for him to even notice. "Rika! Get out of the way, you're going to get hurt!"

Rika ignored him, "Go away! Just leave us alone! If you don't, I swear I'll kill you!"

Gaara was expressionless, but his eyes betrayed him. Those eyes...he knew them...

Gaara smirked. "Fine," he murmured, "but I _will_ be back...remember, I _will _kill you someday."

And then he disappeared, along with his two ANBU.

" Thank God!"

Rika fell down, panting. She was drained of all her strength, not to mention that sudden adrenalin rush. That man was so _powerful_...

"You okay, kiddo?" Kakashi said with a weak smile on his face.

"Hey! I was the one who rescued you, you know!"

Kakashi laughed, then became serious. "By the way," he said in a low voice, "NEVER do that again."

Rika grumbled," Fine, I won't. But don't turn to me if ever Gai-sensei tries to budger you with the BURNING PASSION OF YOUTH!" As if to make a point, she took a nice guy pose, making Kakashi cringe.

"That is not included! Anyway, it's getting dark. Let's go."

Yuri and Rika nodded and the three of them ran.

Gaara stormed inside his room, thinking about what happened to him: meeting his rival's ex-sensei, and the girl...

At first, she seemed to be an ordinary brat, but then, no ordinary fool can bring down his men...

And those eyes...

He knew he's seen them before...

Determination, courage...

Traits that he himself loathes in the very fiber of his being...

Yet, there was a glint of something else that was unconsciously supressed by the girl...

…Anger, emptiness, loneliness, and a certain want...

...The unmistakable eyes of an Avenger.

…Only a few have felt true sadness and emptiness, and the girl was one of them.

In fact, he was reminded of himself, but ebony eyes?

The girl could have easily passed of as Uchiha Sasuke's daughter.

Well, one thing's for sure: the girl could possibly become a force to reckon in the future.

But then, he could only wait.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: I've finally finished editing this one. Hope I get reviews...

Anyway, here's the snippet for the next chapter, _"A Voice I Hear"_

_She could hear voices that sounded from far away. Two blurry images formed in her mind, seemingly having a heated discussion. And then…_

"_You can't do this!"_

"_Why can't I?"_

"_Because I won't let you!"_

"_That's not a good enough reason for me."_

"_Don't do this, please. It would destroy me if you do it."_

"_What is the real reason?"_

"_I … I …"_

"_I love you."_

So, there's the snippet. R and R!


	3. A Voice I Hear

**Chapter Three: A Voice I Hear**

Rika rested her head on her sensei's firm chest, listening to the assured breathing his sensei let off. It had been a long day, and all she wanted was to rest. Glancing at the now orange sky, the sun was starting to set.

Sighing, she fell asleep, wondering whether she was going to have any strange dreams…

Oh, how right she was…

"Kazekage-sama, we have arrived."

"Good."

Gaara entered the gates of the impenetrable stronghold, his guards cowering before him.

_Useless pawns_, he thought_. One would think they would even try to make an effort in hiding their fear._

_Honestly, do they really think I would kill them? Orochimaru's men overestimate their worth. I wouldn't even waste my time. Maybe in the past, but not now._

_After all, _he thought_, Kyuubi's work was not completely for naught._

_I have respected him as a rival, an ally, and perhaps, a friend._

_A friend who is now dead._

Shaking himself from those dangerous thoughts, he looked around the throne room. No one seems to be around, except…

"If you're looking for Orochimaru-sama, he's not here."

Gaara's features tightened. Only three people have the gall to address him cockily: Orochimaru, the Uchiha, and …

"Yakushi Kabuto"

The gray-haired man's glasses flashed in the darkness."At your service, Kazekage-san."

Gaara frowned. Where was Orochimaru? "What do you want?" Gaara said, neon eyes boring down on the gray-haired nin.

Kabuto smirked. "Orochimaru-sama wanted me to ask you about the massacre that occurred a week ago. You know he doesn't like being informed about his-I mean, **_ your _**village."

He ignored him. Gaara knew that it was pointless to argue with Orochimaru's most trusted servant, Kazekage or no. Anyway, he wasn't that stupid to lash out in anger just because of some puny insolent bug in his way. He normally did, but this was a special case...

"Tell me where your master is." Gaara ordered

Kabuto chuckled to himself. "Orochimaru-sama likes to amuse himself by using genjutsu on himself to explore this village and I quote, _'play'_. It's his favorite pastime. This place is his territory, after all."

An amused voice replied. "So it is, my dear Kabuto."

Kabuto kneeled subserviently, murmuring. "Orochimaru-sama, it seems we have a visitor."

"Yes, what a pleasant surprise….I wonder why my dear Kazekage-kun would come at a time like this…."

"Orochimaru, I am here to report about the massacre of the three rebellious clans that we recently disposed of…"

"Ahhhhh, good, good…"

"The mission was successful. Some... bugs attempted to escape our grasp, but they were easily eliminated. Resistance was futile. Although..."

Orochimaru smirked, albeit dangerously. "Go on..."

"Did Uchiha ever reproduce?"

This definitely got Orochimaru's attention. Even Kabuto was now listening intently. A few moments of silence passed. Then...

Orochimaru laughed mirthlessly, the sound resounding throughout the room. "Why, Kazekage-kun, I never even expected that question to come out of you! No, Sasuke-kun does not, although it _is_ time for him to do so. And the revival of the Uchiha clan under me is one of my major priorities, as well as my apprentice's. Although it does intrigue me...why do you ask?'

"I..."

_A picture of the girl looking at her dangerously, killing intent hidden beneath her eyes..._

"..I met a certain child who looked to be 11 or 12, a young shinobi with ebony eyes, the same as your _pet_. The resemblance was...uncanny, to say the least. Although the child seemed weak, she was able to handle my men, but only barely. The ones I brought with me were totally weaker, despite their levels... "

The snake sannin was intrigued. The possibility of another Uchiha heir...

"Ah, perhaps you were just mistaken. If Sasuke-kun did have one, I would know. You are dismissed."

Gaara bowed low, before walking out of the room. Orochimaru stroked the arm of his chair thoughtfully, and finally, he ordered. "Kabuto-kun, I want you to investigate this immediately. It definitely sounds a bit..troublesome, for someone to have the Uchiha bloodline unsupervised. Although,I greatly doubt this to be true. Remember, it is not a priority."

Before slinking back to the shadows, Kabuto bowed." Yes, Orochimaru-sama..."

Orochimaru smirked.

Rika fell into a deep sleep, unaware that she was snuggling in her sensei's arms. Her eyes closing, she was enveloped in darkness...

She could hear voices that sounded from far away. Two blurry images formed in her mind, seemingly having a heated discussion. And then…

"_You can't do this!"_

"_Why can't I?"_

"_Because I won't let you!"_

"_That's not a good enough reason for me."_

"_Don't do this, please. It would destroy me if you do it."_

"_What is the real reason?"_

"_I … I …"_

"_I love you"_

_Silence echoed in the forest where they resided, until the second voice spoke._

_"I... I do not return your feelings. I do not love."_

_"No!"_

_"I used you..."_

_"Sasuke, you're lying!"_

_"No, I am not. Forgive me for doing this, Aki..."_

_The man named Sasuke rounded on the one named Aki, until she screamed. Then, everything went to oblivion._

"Ugh…"

Rika sat up, her shoulders still numb from yesterday's training. Staring outside the window, she could see the wide expanse of land of the small yet cozy Wave village. She loved this place.

It was her home.

'But is it?' a thought came to her mind.

She shook her head. It was her home. She was born here, Kakashi told her so. Besides, Kakashi would never lie. If there was a father figure in her life whom she loved and respected in her life, it was him. Besides, he had the one thing she treasured the most.

He had her trust.

A voice shook her out of her thoughts. "Rika, wake up! It's half past nine! You should pack your things, we're going away!"

Rika sighed at her sensei's shout, but quickly did a double take at his last words.

"Wha- Did you say pack!"

Kakashi entered the room, a grave expression in his face. "Yes. But I'm sorry to say I can't come with you, and Yuri too. Someone is going to pick you up later."

Rika furiously stood, despite only wearing her nightclothes. "You can't be serious! Why am I going away! Where to!" Father figure or no, she wasn't going to be convinced so easily.

Kakashi sighed, as if carrying a heavy load in his chest. "Gai and I decided that it would be better if you were to go to Leaf village to continue your training and receive formal ninja schooling. Oh, and you have to change your surname so you wouldn't be noticed."

Rika looked at him, disbelieving. "Leaf village? I thought that was Orochimaru's headquarters? What if I get suspected or something?"

He shook his head. "You wouldn't be, just don't act too conspicuous. Besides, I heard that their ninja schooling is highly recommendable."

Sighing, Rika faced her closet. "Fine, I give up. Just give me some time to change. Oh and Kakashi?"

"What?"

"Get out and stay out!"

Kakashi blushed. He just noticed that his student was barely wearing anything on. To say that he was embarrassed was an understatement. Noticing Kakashi's bothered look, she reddened considerably.

"**HENTAI!"**

Ino looked at the doorway, smirking. Kakashi was doomed.

"Rika, meet," Gai said dramatically "Aburame Shino, the head of the Aburame clan, leaf ANBU squad leader, and jounin extraordinaire. He will be your temporary guardian!"

At his side, Rika sweatdropped. "Um, Gai-sensei, please don't embarass me in front of our guest. Don't be too loud." Looking at his new guardian, she was suddenly entranced by his look. He was wearing sunglasses, completely hiding his eyes. She wanted to see them...

Out of the blue, she blurted out. "Aburame-san, may I see your eyes?"

The adults, who were chattering loudly in the hall, stopped. Even Gai and Kakashi stopped their banter, but Rika continued to stare at the bug-controlling ninja. Aburame Shino was now staring at her, unmoving.

A soft but seemingly dangerous voice whispered. "Why do you ask?"

She looked unfazed by the expression on her face but she was fighting an inner battle. Her instincts screamed at her to back down, but her heart didn't. Nonetheless, she refused to back down.

"Because when I look at you, I don't see you ... because I believe that I will find what I seek, beneath what you hide..."

Silence.

And then, shocking everyone, Aburame smiled, turning to Kakashi.

" Your student reminds me of someone I miss very much, Kakashi..." and then, as if it was nothing, he removed his sunglasses.

To say that they were shocked was an understatement.

Rika smiled despite of herself. Green orbs. He had green orbs. Eyes that looked so familiar...

She grinned despite of herself. She was satisfied, now that she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She immediately took hold of his hand, surprising the bug user greatly.

"Gomenasai, Aburame-san. Let's go!"

A/N: This is too tiring...re-editing, I mean. Oh well. Anyway, next chappie will be uploaded sometime next month.

Here are some answers to reviews...

1. Yuri looks like a carbon copy of Ino, as a male of course. He also inherited Shikamaru's IQ, but thankfully, only a bit lazy. Actually, he's the only son of Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru, and is two years older than Rika. He's basically Rika's 'precious person', along with Kakashi.

2.Kuroshiro...that's a really big spoiler. All I can tell you is that that clan was once feared, so to speak. Only a few remembers them, though, coz of a certain special jutsu. Just wait for the following chapters. As for their specialty? You just mentioned them yourself.

3. The base is in Wave Village. It's not really a base, because only a few are there, in fear of being caught. It's a non-shinobi country that was chosen mainly because it's too peaceful and is rarely involved with shinobis except for hiring them.

4. Naruto and Sakura...Well, let's just say that they still exist, and I have my own plans with them. Of course, they're not going to be seen that early. Soon, but not that soon.

Next chapter:A Grasp of the Leaf

Rika and Shino reaches Konoha, and does a mini-tour. But for Rika, there was just something...off in the village, and meets new people along the way, as well as enrolling for the ninja academy. Kabuto does some snooping around, and Kimimaro makes his appearance... along with some members from your favourite S-class criminal organization.

Anyway, once again, thank you for all of your reviews!

PLS REVIEW!


End file.
